When in need she will return
by Ally herondale Fairchild
Summary: What will happen when jace watches clary die I front of him but 2 years later Jo ,her boyfriend Jamie,and sister, Mia show up at the institute door looking exactly like Clary. clace. sizzy. Malec. Crap at summaries please read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :p **

**I just wanted to have a shot at writing a story instead of reading them for once so here goes **

* * *

**Jace's pov **

"Clary! , no Jonathan Please I will do anything" Jonathan's crooked grin appeared on his face "To late brother ...to LATE!"

Clary's cry died in her through as blood started tricking through it.

Jace cried for the first time in seven years as clary's blood trickled around his feet

"cla…" his voice croaked before he could finish her knew he had to get revenge,even if he died he had time to change his mind he took the sword out of Jonathan's hand and shoved it straight through his chest.

* * *

**I know it's only short why don't you thing of it as a prologue please review or pm me if you have any questions or want any ideas to be put in I will try to update the story as often as I can but im going to America on the 20th for three weeks so I won't be able to update it then but please stick with me **

**xoxo Ally**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys chapter 2 her for you don't forget to r&r**

* * *

**Izzy's pov**

BUZZ,BUZZ,BUZZ "by the angel" Izzy thought as she trudged through the Izzy got into the elevator she was joined by jace and Alec. Jace has his cocky smirk on his face,like usual,she was sure he hasn't shown single emotion in 2 years since… since clary.

As the elevator came to a Screeching stop the buzzer buzzed again

"ALEC IF THIS iS YOUR SPARKLY WARLOCK I SWEAR BY THE ANGEL"Izzy said through her gritted teeth

"it's not he's upstairs" Alec mutated back without thinking Izzy and Jace both stopped and in unison spluttered "w-what?!"

BUZZ,BUZZ,BUZZ

They carried on through the pews and finally unlocked the hunk of wood they call a door

_Creek_

Jace suddenly dropped to his knees

"c-c-clary?"

* * *

**Hey guys I know another short one but I promise you that if you review they will get bigger and bigger so please review give me ideas even just pm me for a chat anything I'm always here well except when I'm not here of course **

**xoxo Ally **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys I've had no reviews so far which I'm not to please about so I'm going to write chapter three this one will hopefully be longer but this is coming straight out of my head with no planning but here goes :P**

* * *

**no-ones pov**

" N-no i'm Jo and this is my boyfriend Jamie and my sister, Mia we were looking for the institute…This is it right?" The redhead said with abit of worry in her eyes

The boy about 17 eyed the blond boy kneeling on the floor staring at Jo with wide eyed

"is…is he alright" he spluttered out

jace started rocking back and forth muttering"clary clary no clary's dead clary clary clary she's dead it's not clary clary clary's alive it's clary by the angel it clary clary clary"

**Izzy's pov**

Oh no, jace has finally lost it so I decided to answer for him

"he's fine… and yes this is the institute what is your business here cla-Jo"

"well we spoke to the silent brothers and they told us to come here, our institute was raided by valentine and my mom and dad was killed during the raid this is the nearest institute with any rooms available"

"well" Isabelle puckered her lip "the institute will give shelter to all shadow hunter that passes so I guess that includes you, come in, by the angel JACE pull it together Alec get mom and dad"

**5 minutes later**

"By the angel Isabelle what is it this time have you broke a nail no no no wait you broke a heel"

"mom"

"Oh I'm sorry was it simon did he dump you or wait maybe your pregnant again

"What do u mean again"Robert said clearly distraught

"MOM… it's jace"

"what-oh by the angel what did you do to him Isabelle"

"it wasn't me it was her"said Isabelle clearly half embarrassed half annoyed

"c-clary"

"no…Im Jo who are you"

* * *

**hey guys what did you think**

**I thought I'd add abit of humour to maryse (is that how you spell her name :/ ) what do u think**

**drop me in a review yo I'm your homie man**

**no… yeah no but drop me a review or pm me **

**please please please review though **

**xoxox ally**


End file.
